


Diaries

by ungrateful_sinner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Genji learned to blacksmith, Human Genji, Improper Medical Reports, It could be accurate? But probably not, Junker!Genji AU, Little Hana, Minor discussion of injuries (Chapter 4), and found Hana in a cupboard, i have no medical knowledge, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungrateful_sinner/pseuds/ungrateful_sinner
Summary: A series of journals that serve as an infodump for my Junker!Genji AU.





	1. Genji, Entry 1

_ I have nothing to write about. _

 

_ The only reason I have this journal is because diaries are popular for young girls, and I thought it would be good for Hana.  She wanted me to get one too, so here I am.  Writing in a sparkly pink book. _

 

_ I guess I should introduce myself?  My name is Genji, but for the past three years I’ve been going by Sparrow.  I was left alone in Outback five years ago in a twisted combination of family tradition and attempted murder.  About a month after being ditched, I found a toddler in a cupboard.  That’s Hana.  She’s seven years old now, I’m twenty-three.  I’m a blacksmith.  My skills were decent enough to keep us alive in Junkertown, and now they’ve gotten me noticed by Overwatch.  I’m working under their chief engineer. _

 

_ Now what? _

 

_ I guess that as one of the few people to have made it out of Junkertown alive, I should talk about it (even if it’s in journals I’ll probably never share). _

 

_ Well, here goes. _

 

_ First off, it was be useful or be killed.  If you were lucky, it would be quickly by other junkers.  If not, it would be slowly through starvation or dehydration.  Outback was unforgiving, and its inhabitants even more so.  They weren’t going to waste precious clean water on someone who couldn’t do anything useful.  I was incredibly lucky that I managed to learn how to smith before being discovered by other adults.  I was too valuable to be killed. _

 

_ Next, what little we had was made out of scraps.  My sword is made out of a pipe.  Why do I have a sword instead of a gun?  Well, you don’t have to reload a sword.  It also has more accuracy.  I’m chuckling right now as I remember that time when some guy kept missing despite being at close range.  My sword took his life quickly.  I also have a knife on a small chain.  That’s my ranged weapon.  It’s fairly hidden, so most people don’t realize I have it until it’s too late. _

 

_ The amount of people I had to kill is astounding.  All of them went after us (myself and Hana) before I went after them, so I know that there was no other way.  I suppose the worst part is how quickly you get used to it - and how you adapt.  I had Hana sleep in the same bed as me because I was terrified someone would break into the house and take her before I could get to the other room.  Sadly, this was a valid fear.  Even at base, I moved her bed into my room.  I have a hard time sleeping unless I know she’s close enough to get to quickly. _

 

_ God, that hellhole messes you up.  Not just mentally, either. _

 

_ Dr. Ziegler says that both Hana and myself have radiation poisoning.  I was terrified that Hana was going to die from it, but the doctor says that we’ll both be okay.  We’ve got to take pills every morning, though.  Or, I have to take a pill.  Hana gets a gummy.  I’ve heard that it’s strawberry flavored. _

 

_ Ziegler seems to be in shock that I’m still alive with all my injuries.  What can I say?  When you’re protecting someone, you won’t go down easily. _ __  
  


_ Huh.  I guess I did have something to write about. _


	2. Genji, Entry 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji made a mistake.

_ I almost attacked someone today. _

 

_ Lena picked up Hana.  It was a harmless greeting, really.  But it was so suddenly that I panicked.  I went to grab for my sword, but we aren’t allowed weapons in most of base.  I’m kind of glad, because I doubt putting a sword to the throat of another agent would be considered appropriate.  I’m not sure if Lena noticed, but Commander Morrison did.  He called her away, and Hana ran back to me.  I could tell she had been scared as well.  The commander was watching me warily the entire time. _

 

_ I’ve been trying so hard to gain the trust of these people, and I’m pretty sure I just threw it all away.  What if they kick me out?  Then what?  Going back to the clan is hardly an option - who knows what they’ll do to Hana?  And besides, I can’t trust them.  I don’t WANT to trust them.  Even if it led me to the best thing in my life, they still left me to die. _

 

_ I wonder if Hanzo knows.  Does he think I was brought to that forest like he was?  He made it back within a week - for me, it’s been five years and counting.  If he does know that I was sent to that pit of radioactivity, does he care?  He’s forbidden to interfere, and I know he’ll listen to the elders.  Just like Father.  “You’ll make it back,” he said.  “It’s just a bit of time in nature.”  To this day, I’m not sure if he wanted me to die or was genuinely clueless.  I don’t know which is worse. _

 

_ I’ve been informed that Captain Amari wants to see me in ten minutes.  I’ll take that time to pack my bags. _

  
  
_Update: She just wanted to make sure I was doing alright.  She’s a mother, so I probably should have expected that.  It still caught me by surprise - I’m not used to hospitality anymore._


	3. Hana, Entry 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incredibly short chapter, sorry. I'll try to put up another one today to make up for it.

_ Hi!  I’m Hana, but everyone calls me D.Va!  Daddy got me this book because he said I would like it.  I can’t write, so he’s doing it for me.  I love you, Daddy!  (I love you too, Hana.) _

 

_ This place is big - I’ve never seen a building this big before!  The people are nicer than in Outback.  I like it here a lot.  I think Daddy does too.  Right?  (Yes, I do.)  Yeah! _

 

_ Tracer is nice - she goes fast!  She says things in a funny voice. (That’s her accent, Hana.)  What’s an accent?  (It’s the way people talk normally.  Do I have to write all this down?)  Yes! _

 

_ Daddy works for a tiny man.  He has a big beard!  Tracer says he’s grumpy, but I don’t think so.  (Hana, can you tell me his name?)  Toe-john!  Why are you laughing? _

  
_ (Alright Hana, it’s late.  Time to go to bed.)  That’s no fair!  You laughed for like, an hour!  (It was less than a minute, babygirl.  Time for bed.)  Awww, fine.  Can you tuck me in?  (Of course.) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torbjorn (Or Toe-john, according to Hana) is still grumpy, he's just good with kids. I mean, he has 30 of them.


	4. Dr. Ziegler, Report 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of violence and injuries. Not graphic detail, but it's there.

_ Patient: Hana Shimada(?) _

_ Illnesses: Radiation poisoning, going through treatment _

_ Injuries: _

_ -Nothing noticeable.  Most likely due to protection of “father”. _

 

_ Patient: Genji Shimada _

_ Illnesses: Radiation poisoning, going through treatment _

_ Injuries: _

_ -Heavy burn scars on both forearms _

_ Cause: “Blacksmithing accidents.” _

_ -Scar on right cheek, slash wound _

_ Cause: “Some guy looking to pick a fight for no reason.” _

_ -Scar on lower left abdomen, stab wound _

_ Cause: “A customer was annoyed that I wouldn’t give him a gun for free.” _

_ -Scar across chest, slash wound _

_ Cause: “Someone tried to take Hana.  Had to fight him off.” _

_ -No noticeable wounds on back.  Says that you don’t turn your back on a living person. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it. Another chapter. Short as heck, but it hopefully sheds some light on those injuries. Keep in mind, there was no medical attention in Outback. So Genji surviving is somewhat unbelievable. He's probably too stubborn to die.


	5. Genji, Entry 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch's spies have some concerning news.

_ From what I’ve been told, Overwatch has been spying on the Shimada Clan for several years.  And from what those spies have said, Father is dying. _

 

_ Cancer, they say.  He doesn’t have much time left.  I was alerted for whatever reason.  I’m not complaining of the notice, though. _

 

_ I’m going to visit him.  It took me a while to decide, but I have to.  He’s on his deathbed, and I need to know if he knew where I was being sent.  If he did, I can start moving on.  If he didn’t, I can alert Overwatch that the elders were going behind the leader’s back.  It’s a win-win scenario. _

 

_ I’m leaving Hana here.  It was incredibly difficult to make that decision, but it’s for the best - I don’t want her life endangered by the clan.  “Toe-John” will be watching over her, for the most part.  It’s a weird feeling, to trust someone after all this time.  Putting the most precious thing in your life in someone else’s hands… Years ago, I would never do that.  But I know she’ll be okay.  He’s good with kids, and she likes him. _

 

_ She was a bit worried when I said I would have to go for a while.  I had to promise hundreds of times over that I would come back.  I hope I will - I’ve got an “undercover” bodyguard that’s coming with me.  How a cowboy is supposed to be undercover is beyond me, but I’m assuming that the Strike Commander knows what he’s doing. _

 

_ I’ll be boarding my flight soon, and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous.  I’ve flown twice in the past five years - going to Outback and going to Watchpoint Gibraltar.  Even when we escaped Outback, we did it by sneaking into the cargo hold of a ship.  I know that planes are safe, but it’s weird to be off the ground. _

 

_ It’s a long flight.  I hope the cowboy is a good conversationalist. _


End file.
